musketeersfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Alexandre d'Artagnan/@comment-93.107.165.229-20170118234722
Hairy *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Three_Musketeers_(1916_film) The Three Musketeers (1916 film)], a Hollywood feature directed by Charles Swickard, supervised by Thomas H. Ince and including in its cast Louise Glaum as Milady de Winter and Dorothy Dalton as Queen Anne. *''Les Trois Mousquetaires, a 1921 French silent film version featuring Aimé Simon-Girard and Claude Mérelle. A blockbuster of its day, it spawned a number of sequels (an adaptation of ''Twenty Years After was released the following year). *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Three_Musketeers_(1921_film) The Three Musketeers (1921 film)], a 1921 silent film version starring Douglas Fairbanks. *''Les Trois Mousquetaires'' (1933 film), a French talkie remake of the 1921 French film, with the same director (Henri Diamant-Berger) and much of the same cast. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Three_Musketeers_(1933_serial) The Three Musketeers (1933 serial)], a Mascot Studios serial featuring John Wayne, updated and set in North Africa, with the Musketeers replaced by French Foreign Legionnaires. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Three_Musketeers_(1935_film) The Three Musketeers (1935 film)], a black and white RKO version featuring Walter Abel. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Three_Musketeers_(1939_film) The Three Musketeers (1939 film)], a comedic version starring Don Ameche and the Ritz Brothers. *''Los Tres Mosqueteros'' (1942), a Mexican movie directed by Miguel M. Delgado and starring famous comedian Cantinflas as D'Artagnan. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Three_Musketeers_(1946_film) The Three Musketeers (1946 film)], an Argentinian/Uruguayan film. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Three_Musketeers_(1948_film) The Three Musketeers (1948 film)], an MGM production starring Gene Kelly, Van Heflin, Lana Turner, and June Allyson. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Three_Musketeers_(1953_film) The Three Musketeers (1953 film)], director André Hunebelle, featuring Georges Marchal and Bourvil. *''Los tres mosqueteros y medio'' (1957 film), Mexican comedic version starring Tin-Tan. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Three_Musketeers_(1961_film) The Three Musketeers (1961 film)], a double-feature adaptation directed by Bernard Borderie, with Gérard Barray, Mylène Demongeot, Guy Delorme and Jean Carmet. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Three_Musketeers_(1969_film) The Three Musketeers (1969 film)], a television movie starring Kenneth Welsh and featuring Christopher Walken. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Three_Musketeers_(1973_film) The Three Musketeers (1973 film)], and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Four_Musketeers_(film) The Four Musketeers (film)] (1974), a two-film adaptation starring Michael York, Charlton Heston, Raquel Welch, Oliver Reed, Frank Finlay, Faye Dunaway, Richard Chamberlain, and Spike Milligan. *''d'Artagnan and Three Musketeers'' (1978), a popular Soviet musical featuring Mikhail Boyarsky. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Three_Musketeers_(1993_film) The Three Musketeers (1993 film)], a Disney production starring Charlie Sheen, Kiefer Sutherland, Chris O'Donnell, Oliver Platt, and Tim Curry. *''The Musketeer'' (2001), a very loose adaptation, in a style imitating Asian action movies. *''D'Artagnan et les trois mousquetaires'' (2005), starring Vincent Elbaz. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Three_Musketeers_(2011_film) The Three Musketeers (2011 film)], a 3D version of the film directed by Paul W.S. Anderson starring Logan Lerman, Ray Stevenson, Luke Evans, Christoph Waltz, Mads Mikkelsen, Orlando Bloom, Milla Jovovich and Matthew Macfadyen. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/3_Musketeers_(film) 3 Musketeers (film)], a 2011 direct-to-video modern action adaptation produced by The Asylum *''The Three Musketeers (2013 film)main characters * Films based Twenty Years After sequel also on sequels of the novelhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Three_Musketeers_in_film&action=edit&section=3 edit *The Return of the Musketeers (1989) and Musketeers; Twenty Years After (1992), a n *''La maschera di ferro (1909), an Italian silent film *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Man_in_the_Iron_Mask_(1923_film) The Man in the Iron Mask (1923 film)], a German silent film directed by Max Glass *''The Iron Mask'' (1929), an American silent film starring Douglas Fairbanks *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Man_in_the_Iron_Mask_(1939_film) The Man in the Iron Mask (1939 film)], an American black-and-white film directed by James Whale, starring Louis Hayward, Joan Bennett, Warren William and Alan Hale (as Porthos) *''Lady in the Iron Mask (1952), an American color film starring Louis Hayward, Patricia Medina and Alan Hale, Jr. (as Porthos) *Le Masque de fer'' (1962), an Italian/French film, starring Jean Marais *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Man_in_the_Iron_Mask_(1977_film) The Man in the Iron Mask (1977 film)], a British TV movie with Richard Chamberlain, Patrick McGoohan, Louis Jourdan, Jenny Agutter, Ian Holm, Ralph Richardson and Vivien Merchant *''The Fifth Musketeer'' also known as Behind the Iron Mask (1979), an Austrian/West German film directed by Ken Annakin, with Ursula Andress, Beau Bridges, Cornel Wilde, Lloyd Bridges, José Ferrer, Olivia de Havilland, Rex Harrison and Alan Hale Jr. (as Porthos); remake of the 1939 film *''The Man in the Iron Mask'' (1985), an Australian animated TV film[1] *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Man_in_the_Iron_Mask_(1998_film) The Man in the Iron Mask (1998 film)], a British/American film directed by Randall Wallace, with Leonardo DiCaprio, Jeremy Irons, John Malkovich, Gérard Depardieu and Gabriel Byrne *''The Man in the Iron Mask'' (1998), also known as The Mask of Dumas, an American film directed by William Richert, with Edward Albert, Dana Barron, Rex Ryon and Timothy Bottoms[2]